Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to trench isolated integrated circuit structures, and more particularly, to the layout of active components in trench isolated integrated circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
Integrated circuits can be fabricated using a trench process. In a trench process the active semiconductor devices, such as transistors, are electrically isolated within a region of active silicon surrounded by insulation filled trenches.
Trench isolated integrated circuits find application in high voltage back-light display products requiring transistors capable of sustaining over one hundred volts. In another application, trench isolated integrated circuits are used to create power factor correction boost regulators for generating high voltages.